Shelter
by CWprodigy
Summary: When Morgan and Reid are attacked by an UnSub they are sent to the hospital. Will secrets be reavealed? And could those secrets change everything? Established Derek/Spencer/Emily threesome so you are warned. Don't like, don't read, Plese rate and review
1. Chapter 1

**Shelter **

**A/N: God I've been juggling so many stories and I shouldn't be writing a new one but this will be strictly a one-shot unless the public demands more. If threesome relationships aren't your thing then please don't read.**

Two twin SUVs pulled up to a secluded residential house. The sirens weren't blaring in an attempt to sneak up on the scum bag who had slaughtered 7 women. They had profiled him as a sadistic narcissist who wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Morgan and Reid you go around back, Rossi and I will take the front, Prentiss and J.J. take either side." Hotch said in his usual stoic, authoritative voice. The team of profilers nodded all clad in bullet proof vest with their guns drawn. They split up quickly and quietly.

"Clear." Morgan heard Rossi and Hotch's voices on his earpiece followed quickly by J.J and Emily.

He turned to Reid who nodded letting him know he got the message as well. The basement was dank and dark as Morgan and Reid continued to search it. The only light source was a dull light bulb. A barely detectable noise had Morgan about to alert Spencer when something heavy hit Morgan in the back of his head.

The last thing Morgan remembers is hitting the ground hard and Reid's surprised voice before being plunged into darkness.

X

Morgan felt himself slowly regain consciousness. The first thing he noticed was the familiar voices, then the utter pounding in his head. It felt like hammers were banging on his skull. He groaned in pain.

"Hey guys I think he's waking up." Penelope's voice invaded his thoughts. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the faces of his friends. Dave and Hotch were standing in front his bed and Penelope, J.J., and Emily sat in chairs on either side of his bed.

"Welcome back." J.J. said with a relieved smile. "How ya feeling?"

"My head feels like hell." Morgan responded honestly, moving to rub where it hurt most and noticing he had a few stitches. He also noticed he had a bandaged on his arm. For the life of him, he couldn't remember injuring his arm.

"Aww my poor baby." Penelope cooed playfully, happy that one of her best friends was okay.

"Well you did get hit pretty hard." Emily reminds him as a doctor walks in.

"Good to see you're awake Agent Morgan. I'm Doctor Moore." The doctor introduces as he looks over Derek's chart. "How are you feeling?"

"Well I feel fine except for this headache."

The Doctor nodded. "Well that's normal given the fact that you were hit with a blunt force object. We gave you about three stitches which you'll need to come back in about a week to have removed. You also had a pretty bad scrape on your arm most likely from the fall which is bandaged and a nurse should be in to change the dressing soon. But otherwise you don't have a concussion or any other injuries and since you're awake and lucid you should be discharged in a few hours."

"Thanks Doc." Morgan said happy that it was nothing serious. He hated hospitals.

"No problem." The young doctor said as he turned to leave. "Oh and for the headaches Tylenol or Advil should suffice but if they continue for more than a week or increase in intensity, come back as soon as possible."

"_Yeah like that's gonna happen." _Derek thought.

"We'll make sure he does." Emily said as if she was reading his mind. He gave her a look of disbelief and she merely smiled.

The doctor left and for the next twenty minutes or so the surrogate family talked about cases and stuff like that.

"Hey where's Reid?" Morgan asked noticing the resident genius was nowhere in sight. He noticed each team member's face darken and just as he was about to ask what was going on and elderly nurse with white hair and rimless glasses walked into the room.

"Excuse me." She said kindly. "You all are going to have to leave for a few moments while I change his dressing."

Derek swore he saw Hotch's face cloud with relief.

Hotch merely nodded to Derek as he left followed by Rossi, J.J. and Penelope.

"Actually can we have a minute?" Emily asked the elderly nurse once the rest of the team was out of earshot. The nurse seemed to consider Emily for a moment before smiling sincerely.

"Sure dear but I can only give you another ten minutes." The nurse said kindly with a sweet smile as she exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

Emily exhaled softly as the door closed and sat down on the corner of the hospital bed. Derek watched as her usual composed mask practically fell apart and the worry she was feeling cloud her face.

"Emily I'm okay." Derek insisted reaching for her. Emily immediately scooted closer to him and took his hands in hers. Warmth practically radiated from his being and it was always comforting.

"When we were clearing the house and I didn't hear from you or Spencer…" She trailed off, her worry becoming more prominent by the minute.

"Hey. Hey. No tears, me and Spencer are fine." Derek insisted. Emily looked at him sharply before abruptly removing herself from the bed. She bit her thumbnail, a dead give-away to her nervousness.

"Emily?" Derek asked as she turned her back to him. "Spencer is okay. Tell me he's okay." He half demanded half pleaded, feeling dread settle into his gut.

Emily turned to him and her eyes held sadness and anger. When she spoke her voice was soft and full of emotion.

"The UnSub blitz attacked you. Once he knocked you out he…" Emily trailed off feeling emotion overtake her.

"How bad is it?" Derek asked feeling afraid to know but still needing to. Emily debated whether she should tell him the truth or not. While he would be angry if she lied he would be pissed if he knew the truth. They were both so protective of him, hell the whole team was and if anyone was liable to kick someone's ass if they even though about hurting their young genius it would be Derek.

"Two broken ribs and a ton of bruises." Emily said bluntly, regretting it immediately at seeing Derek's facial expression. The heart monitor he was connected to beeped quicker than before.

"That son of a bitch!" Morgan practically yelled.

"Derek…"

"No Emily just…no. He hurt Spencer, he hurt my baby boy!" Derek boomed. Emily sat back down on his bed. She could see the guilt in his eyes and knew her eyes probably held the same emotion. But she pushed back her own feelings because Derek needed her at the moment.

"One, he hurt our baby boy and two this wasn't your fault so don't you dare blame yourself." Emily said seriously. Derek nodded and noticed how she had referred to their lover as baby. Normally he was the one who gave Spencer these nicknames which further let him know how truly protective she was. But it still didn't appease his guilt. She must have picked up on that.

"Hey I'm serious nobody blames you." She said as she kissed him softly, before resting her head on his chest gripping at his hospital gown. He kissed her back just as tenderly knowing she must have been worried about her boys.

Their relationship was unexpected but not unwelcome. Derek, Emily, and Spencer didn't know exactly when their attraction for each other started but after a tough case they finally confessed their feelings. While things were awkward and confusing in the beginning, it gradually morphed into some beautiful and true. It was kept a secret for obvious reasons but their love continued to thrive each day.

"You should go." Derek said after a moment. "The nurse will be back soon and I know you're dying to see our boy."

"I saw him before I came here. I try to compartmentalize but it's different with Spencer, he just looks so hurt and I don't think I can…" Her voice cracks and a tear tracks down her cheek.

"No more tears." Derek says softly and he pulls her away from his chest to make eye contact. "I know this is hard. Everyone is so protective of him because he's Spencer. Innocent, sweet Spencer. He's our boy and he's gonna wake up and be looking for us. He's gonna be in pain and you know how much of a cuddler he is."

Emily laughed softly and smiled just as the nurse re-entered the room. She quickly untangled herself from her lover, thanked the nurse, and left.

**A/N: Okay this is it for now. Please rate, review , and tell me if I should continue. Oh and I'm doing challenges and prompts now so if you give me one I'll try to write them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Please rate and review. **

Emily exited the room and moved to the elevator. Despite only being in his room once, she knew exactly where to find it. When she got there, the rest of the team was there.

Spencer looked deathly pale making the deep purple bruises on his body all the more noticeable. His torso was bandaged but bruises still peak out from the gauze.

Penelope and J.J. looked like they were fighting back tears and Rossi looked sad. Emily saw rare anger flash across Hotch's features as he gazed at the battered body of his youngest member.

"Hey where'd you disappear to?" J.J. asked once Emily summed up the courage to enter.

"Bathroom." Emily lied easily as she joined the ring they had formed around Spencer's bed.

"The doctor came in a few minutes ago." Penelope said quietly. "She said he was gonna be okay. A little sore for a while but okay."

Emily nodded letting her friend know she had heard but she was only focused on the person in the bed. It took every ounce of Emily's self-control not to reach out and brush the bangs from his forehead.

Silence reined for a while as everyone looked at their resident genius and wished they could have been there to save him. Everyone on the team was always so protective of Reid but it was only natural. He was the one that reassured them that goodness still existed in the world after a tough case; he was the one to make them smile at his excited ramblings, and make them laugh at his adorable awkwardness.

"We should probably go." Hotch finally broke the silence.

"But Hotch…"

"He's gonna need his rest." Hotch insisted staring at each team member.

"Aaron at least one person should stay." Dave said softly.

"I'll stay." Emily announced quickly. "Morgan is awake and I'm sure he's up for visitors."

They all agreed and slowly filled out of the room.

"Call if anything changes." Penelope demanded, her eyes were red as if she had been crying earlier.

"I will." Emily promised as she inhabited the seat J.J. had vacated beside Spencer's bed. Penelope nodded, satisfied and followed the profilers out the room.

Emily doesn't know how long she sat there watching her young lover's chest rise and fall. She nearly dozed off when a small noise came from the bed.

"Spencer, come on Spencer wake up." Emily urged taking his hand.

"Mhmm." Spencer mumbled incoherently.

"Come on just open your eyes."

Spencer mumbled something and slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light.

"Emily?" He sounded groggy and confused. "What happened?"

"We were taking down and UnSub and we split up. The UnSub attacked you and Derek." Emily said moving to sit on his bed.

Spencer nodded letting Emily know he had heard. He swallowed thickly trying to moisten his dry throat. Emily reached over to the night stand, grabbing a cup of water and dangled the straw in front of his mouth. Spencer nodded his thanks and gulped down the water.

"How's Derek?"

"Just a hit on the head. He got about four stitches and should be discharged later."

"Okay that's good." Spencer nodded. He was quiet for a few moments before turning his doe eyes to her.

"And how are you, Emily?"

This was one of the reasons Emily fell in love with him. Even though he must have been feeling terrible he was still worried about her. He held so much compassion and empathy for everyone around him.

"I'm fine, spencer." Emily assured him. "Focus on you right now. How do you feel?"

Spencer seemed to contemplate this for a moment before his eyes widened.

"It doesn't hurt that much." His voice was a frightened whisper. He turned to Emily.

"It doesn't hurt. Why doesn't it hurt?" It was clear that he was on the verge of a freak-out.

"Don't worry I was here when they brought you in, it's non-narcotic." Emily was quick to reassure him.

The genius visibly relaxed. His former drug addiction was still a touchy subject, one that was never discussed even behind closed doors.

"Thank you." His voice was grateful and as full of love for her as he felt. "How'd you manage to get J.J. and Garcia out of here?"

"I have my ways." Emily said coyly earning a smile and an "I bet you do" from Spencer.

The two just sat there in a companionable silence for the longest before Spencer let out a tired yawn.

"I've been here too long, you must be exhausted." She turned to go but his arm darted out and stopped her.

"No! I mean you don't have to go." He blushed and retracted his hand. "If you want too."

Emily smiled at his awkwardness and moved to his bed.

"Scoot over." Emily urged gently.

"What if the team comes back?" Spencer asked nervously though he scooted over anyway.

"They aren't going to tonight. Hotch told them you needed rest."

She smiled triumphantly as he snuggled up to her.

"Derek is right, you are a cuddler." She didn't have to see him to know he was blushing. She ran her fingers through his chestnut locks and felt a wave of contentment wash over her. Her boys were okay slightly injured but still okay.

"Goodnight Emily." Spencer whispered sounding half asleep already.

"Goodnight Spencer." Emily whispered back feeling tired herself.

A small smile appeared as her lover whispered a goodnight Derek and she whispered it too.

If anyone were to walk by they would see two people sleeping looking perfectly happy and content.

**A/N: Please rate and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update but here's the next chapter. Please rate and review, they make my day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds in any shape, way, form, or fashion. **

Spencer's eyelids fluttered open as he looked around his unusual surroundings. His face clouded momentarily in confusion before memory and pain washed over him. His head hurt and his ribs were sore. The overhead fluorescent lights and the only semi-comfortable bed weren't helping his situation.

A smile flitted across his face as he took in the women next to him. Her dark hair was spread more or less across more than half of his pillow and her hand was spread gently over his bruised abdomen. Suddenly his head didn't hurt so much and the bed wasn't as uncomfortable. A happy sigh escaped the young doctor and he decided that nothing could make this better.

Well except Derek being there.

Yeah Derek being there hugging him along with Emily and ruffling his hair and calling him Pretty Boy would definitely make it best. Speaking of which, where was Derek? Spencer vaguely recalled the black male visiting late at night but he had been so drugged he barely remembered it. Non-narcotic or not that stuff was still _strong. _

Glancing at the clock on the plain white wall to his left, he realized the team would probably be there to check on him any minute. Spencer gazed lovingly at Emily hating to wake her but knowing it was necessary.

"Emily" Spencer whispered softly before nudging her. "Emily wake up."

"Mhhmmm." Emily muttered snuggling up to him.

"Come on Em…." Spencer urged though he was amused by the whole thing. "The team will be here soon."

Emily huffed unhappily and cracked an eye open. "I hate mornings."

"I know Em you tell me and Derek every morning."

"Hey you're the one that's barely coherent until you get your coffee flavored sugar." Emily retorts as she reluctantly detangled her body from his. She smoothed down her hair before tying it into a neat pony tail. Climbing out of bed she smoothed down her clothes and put her shoes back on.

"I better go…" Emily sighed. "They'll be suspicious if they knew I stayed all night and I'm pretty sure Strauss is making us go back to work today."

"So you're just gonna leave me here, wherever here is? And isn't today…Friday?" Spencer asked in extreme confusion.

Emily furrowed her brow. "The case was in Virginia so we stayed at headquarters and today is Monday. Don't you remember?" Emily asked.

His eidetic memory made it nearly impossible for him to forget unimportant stuff so when he forgot the location of the case she was worried and he never forgot what day it was.

"Yeah somewhat…" The young profiler trailed off. He did remember the case but everything was hazy. He nibbled his lip clearly perturbed about his lack of recollection.

"Hey! Look who's awake!" Penelope chirped as she burst through the door carrying a large white teddy bear with a T-shirt that said "Trust me. I'm a doctor."

The profilers entered shortly behind her more quietly though. Derek was holding a large purple balloon with the phrase "Get Well Soon!" on the front surrounded by pictures of smiley faces and flowers.

"How ya feeling?" J.J. asked as she took in her young surrogate brother. He didn't look as pale and weak as the night before which was a good sign.

"Uhh…better." Spencer answered. "When do I get out of here?"

"They want to keep you another day." Hotch informed his youngest agent already knowing what his reaction would be.

"What? They can't keep me here. I'm fine. I didn't even get shot this time. Come on Hotch, I can leave. I have a job!" The genius sputtered, arms flying wildly as he spoke sounding like a pouting kid.

Hotch tried to hide his amused smirk but failed. The others were simply outright snickering. "The doctor says he wants to keep you and there isn't anything I or anyone else can do about it. It's only one more day."

"I am not a child!" He sounded almost indignant. "They can't keep me."

"You forgot what day it was and that we were in Virginia." Emily pointed out ignoring the way he glared. "Keeping you doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

Reid huffed but said nothing.

"Come on Pretty boy cheer up." Derek urged hating to see his young lover upset. "I'll bring you books and paper work."

Reid cheered up slightly and muttered an annoyed "Fine."

"Consider yourself lucky." Rossi joked. "I know I don't want to deal with Strauss today."

The team let out a collective groan. They really despised that woman. A phone rung, and instinctively everyone reached for their phone.

"Hotchner." Hotch answered professionally. After a brief conversation, the unit chief hung up and sighed wearily.

"Let me guess, Strauss?" Emily asked with an eye roll. Hotch nodded.

"Strauss wants us back ASAP." Hotch said, looking at each member of his team.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks I'll visit you the minute work is over." Garcia promised kissing him on the cheek. "But don't be afraid to call me if you need _anything_."

Reid blushed. "Garcia I'm not a child."

"Trust me Reid, I know." She winked at the doctor who in turn looked confused but didn't comment.

"I'll bring your books okay?" Derek said, ruffling Spencer's hair.

"Okay." Spencer repeated.

The team bid goodbye to their youngest member, the girls fluffing his pillows and re-tucking him in despite his embarrassed protests. Garcia placed the large stuffed animal next to him before walking out.

Spencer watched them go, suddenly feeling tired and lonely. He wished they could've stayed longer. He yawned and closed his eyes, knowing it was still early. Clutching the teddy bear, the BAU's resident genius fell asleep.

**A/N: Honestly I'm not sure where I'm going with this so suggestions would be great. Please Rate and Review!**


End file.
